This summer It taste like you
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Entah bagaimana Shikamaru bisa menerima gadis paling berisik dan menyilaukan di kelasnya untuk belajar di rumahnya. AH mungkin karena rambut pirang panjangnya dan juga mata birunya seperti musim panas yang Shikamaru sukai./ Shika x fem!Naru


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shikamaru x fem!Naru

Warning : AU,OOC,typo, dll.

.

Enjoy

.

"Huaaa, panas…panas…"

Naruto berkali-kali mengipaskan buku yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk belajar ke sekitar leher dan wajah.

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan cepat selesaikan tugasmu."

"SHI-KA-MA-RU…" Naruto merangsek ke tempat Shikamaru yang asik menopangkan kakinya ke atas ranjang sementara kepala dan sebagian besar badannya berada di lantai. Tidak tanggung, Naruto mencekik Shikamaru yang tanpa pertahanan itu,"ini salahmu PEMALAS, kau harusnya mengajari aku BUKANNYA tiduran. Dasar MENYEBALKAN, Shikamaru SIALAN!?"

Shikamaru gelagapan mencari perlindungan, ia terbatuk-batuk dan akhirnya terduduk setelah di cekik dengan kuat oleh Naruto.

"Hah…hah…rasanya aku mau mati."

"Mati sana." Sarkas Naruto dengan raut jengkel. Ia kembali ke balkon tempat semula ia duduk mengerjakan tugas metematika yang hampir tidak ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Kau ini, PMS kah? Tiba-tiba jadi sadis begitu."

Naruto hanya menggeram, ia benar-benar sedang ngambek.

"Hoi Naruto…" Shikamaru memanggil tapi tanpa jawaban.

"Naruto…" lagi tanpa jawaban.

"Pirang…" masih tanpa jawaban.

"Jelek, pendek,dada rata."

"Arrrrrrgggghhh." Serangan kedua dari Naruto yang langsung menerjang Shikamaru dengan taring yang siap memangsa. "BERISIK, AKU SEDANG KONSENTRASI DI SINI."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan membantu. Ada apa sih denganmu?"

Shikamaru tidak habis pikir, kenapa ia dengan tanpa sadar bisa menerima begitu saja ketika gadis paling berisik dan paling menyilaukan di kelasnya ini datang untuk mengerjakan tugas. Shikamaru dengan kemampuan terbaik kedua setelah Sasuke jika saja ia tidak malas ini harus dihadapkan oleh Naruto yang kemampuannya sangat standar. Ah iya, ia hanya merasa rambut panjang dan mata birunya ia tampak seperti musim panas, hari-hari cerah yang Shikamaru sukai.

"Shikamaru, kenapa di kamarmu tidak ada AC? Bahkan kipas anginpun tidak ada. Ini musim panas, musim panas." Keluh Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau ini, mengeluh saja sedari tadi, mana pekerjaanmu?"

"Nih." Naruto menyodorkan buku tugasnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena alih-alih di gunakan untuk mengerjakan,Naruto lebih sering menggunakannya untuk mengipasi wajahnya.

"Kau ini, tidak manis sama sekali. Bukan hanya tulisanmu yang berantakan, tapi bukumu juga sama kusutnya dengan wajah jelekmu."

"Shikamaru, berhenti meledekku. Aku kemari untuk BELAJAR, INGAT BELAJAR bukannya di ledek. Lihat aku sudah bertahan dari teriknya matahari ketika berjalan kemari, belum lagi kamarmu dan balkonnya yang panas ini. Rasanya aku seperti ikan kering."

Shikamaru membiarkan Naruto mengoceh sesuka hatinya, sementara ia mengecek hasil kerjaan Naruto. Sebelum ia mengerjakan tugasnya Shikamaru sudah menjelaskan semua rumus yang perlu untuk digunakan, dan Naruto sudah mengerjakannya dengan baik.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Tidak perlu."

Naruto pundung, ia mengambil buku lainnya yang sudah tipis. Tidak seperti gadis lainnya, Naruto sangat cuek, dimana biasanya para gadis memiliki kipas tangannya sendiri meski hanya sekedar untuk gaya Naruto justru tidak terfikir untuk kesana. Lagi, dan lagi ia terus mengipas tak peduli buku lainya akan menjadi korban.

"Bagus, ternyata kau bisa mengerjakannya." Puji Shikamaru.

"Hehe, aku memang jenius." Naruto memberikan cengiran andalannya, padahal ia perlu waktu lebih dari dua jam untuk mengerjakan sepuluh soal. Tidak termasuk sejam pertama yang Shikamaru gunakan untuk menjelaskan.

"Bisakah kau tidak sombong dulu? Masih ada lima belas soal lagi yang perlu kau kerjakan, otak pendek."

"Shikamaru.." alih-alih mengamuk Naruto justru memasang pose memelas,"kalau kau terus meledekku aku sungguhan akan jadi seperti itu."

"Geh." Jantung Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih kencang, ia tidak bisa memnungkiri kalau Naruto sekejap bisa tampak seimut itu.

"Huaaaa….ini panas, panas. Aku tidak mau berfikir lagi. Otakku akan meleleh."

Baru sejenak tadi Shikamaru pikir Naruto itu imut dan sekarang, ia sudah bersikap seperti beruang grizzli, brutal dan ganas.

"Ck, buka saja bajumu."

"Heeeeh?" satu pukulan mendarat di kepala nanas."dasar mesum."

Shikamaru rasanya ingin menangis di tempat. Sudah kesekian kalinya sejak empat jam yang lalu Naruto tiba dan merusak rencana tidurannya di akhir pekan musim panas ini. Ditambah lagi kekerasan yang Naruto lakukan padanya berulang-ulang kali.

"Jika kau bukan perempuan aku pasti sudah menghajarmu sekarang, Naruto."

Naruto yang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek untuk menanggapi protes Shikamaru. Perempuan seperti Naruto memang sulit untuk dimengerti, setidaknya ia paham bagaimana gadis yang lumayan manis dan berisik itu tidak punya pacar.

Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya duduk semula.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, bahkan menghentikan langkahnya pun tidak. Berlalu begitu saja mengabaikan seruan Naruto.

"Huh Shikamaru menyebalkan. Dia pasti ngambek, kan salahnya sendiri yang terus saja meledekku."

Seberapa lama Shikamaru pergi, selama itu pula Naruto banyak menggerutu. Sampai Shikamaru kembali dengan dua buah cup es serut Naruto masih saja menggerutu.

"Nih." Satu cup es serut Shikamaru tempelkan ke pipi Naruto.

"Uwaaaah, dingin..." Naruto terlonjak kaget, kemudian mendapati Shikamari yang tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya. Naruto memang selalu lucu, bertindak sesuai insting. Gadis yang jujur.

"Shikamaru, ini untukku?" Naruto yang sebelumnya menggerutu kesal kini berbinar bahagia, bagaikan menemui oase di gurun.

" _Otsukare_."

Satu cup es masing-masing mereka nikmati bersama.

" _Gochishousama_ ~" naruto menyenandungkan ucapannya setelah menghabiskan esnya. "Uwaaaah, terima kasih Shikamaru. Aku tahu kau itu baik."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru yang masih menyesapi esnya hingga tersedak.

"Naruto…kau berniat membunuhku ya?"

"Hehe, maaf." Naruto nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah."Ah Shikamaru, pinjam cermin dong."

Shikamaru mengernyit, kenapa dengan gadis yang jauh dari _make_ - _up_ ini mau pinjam cermin? Meski merasa di repotkan,tetap saja ia beranjak mencarikannya di kamar kakaknya. Shikamaru tidak mungkin memilik barang seperti itu, ia bahkan hampir tidak menggunakannya jika bukan di kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi.

Tidak lama, Shikamaru sudah membawa cermin yang cukup besar yang biasa digunakan kakaknya untuk berdandan.

" _Sankyu_ ~"

Shikamaru takjub, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto layaknya gadis di kelasnya. Naruto melepas ikatan rambutnya, menyisirinya perlahan kemudian mengikatnya lagi tinggi-tinggi. Shikamaru memperhatikan kegiatan yang Naruto lakukan itu samapai selesai. Meski tidak secentil teman-temannya ketika dandan, Naruto benar-benar terlihat cantik saat melakukannya. Biar bagaimanapun dia seorang gadis juga, dan Shikamaru seorang pemuda juga. Wajar, mengingat musim panas begitu panas.

"Naruto, kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu? Ini musim panas, pasti repot dengan rambut seperti itu."

Naruto menggumam seperti berfikir sejenak."Tidak,"katanya kemudian."Aku suka rambut panjang, akan jadi hangat saat musim dingin dan musim gugur nanti."

Shikamaru hanya medesah pasrah, tapi memang Naruto lebih cocok dengan rambut panjangnya. Itu yang Shikamaru pikirkan.

"Naruto, kau tahu musim panas ini terasa seperti apa?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti dirimu."

Angin musim panas berhembus, melewati balkon masuk ke kamar Shikamaru. Sepertinya musim panas akan segera berakhir.

END

A/N: Hanya kilasan ide, kupikir jangalah aku suka dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto yang rambutnya piran panjang. Hueeee terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
